


Open Up Your Heart

by AislingShay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Massage, Scent Kink, Smut, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingShay/pseuds/AislingShay
Summary: 'Tsukishima's heart is going too fast for his own good and his brain is telling him to abort before Hinata can grab his other. He was too late to stop Hinata as he started working on his other hand with the same pace he worked the first hand. Tsukishima finally lets out a pleasured groan while spreading his legs showing his obvious erection when Hinata takes his fingers in his hand. Hinata blushes, stopping his massage, and Tsukishima is mortified. He notices the way Hinata's eyes go up and down and he thinks that Hinata is disgusted by him. The few minutes staring at each other with Tsukishima ear tips as flushed as Hinata's cheeks that it feels like eternity before Tsukishima takes his hand away as if he's touched a burning kettle, he swiftly grabs his things, and runs away from Hinata heavily embarrassed by the noise he made. He knows Hinata can catch up to him if he wants to but he hopes Hinata understands that he needs to be alone. 'Where Hinata gives Tsukishima a massage and he's embarrassed about what happens that he ends up avoiding Hinata. Hinata becomes obsessed with Tsukishima and a misunderstanding happens.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Open Up Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first smut ever so please if you want to judge me. Please do so. I'm practicing smut for my other fanfic. I also wanted to write this as a thank you for everyone who is patient with me on my other fanfic so again thank you. 
> 
> This story will be a two-shot, the second chapter would probably posted by mid-december since I still need to post Chapter 10 on Hands and Chapter 2 on Practical Magic. Which for those of you waiting. I'm sorry but I go inspiration to make this mini-two shot because of the song Cameo Lover by Kimbra and I thought it fit perfect for these two. Anyways enjoy and please leave a comment. I love comments and I will try my best to respond as quick as possible.

Cameo Lover

When Hinata doesn't recover from the jump and only trips on himself like a toddler learning to walk; the shock that courses through everyone is evident. They just watched their sunshine, their icarus fly too close to the sun, and descend into the waters below. The dominoes seem to fall as the next one who falls right behind is Tsukishima, the moon can't shine without the sun, and he feels his muscles cramp. He tries his best not to cry out in pain when Kiyoko helps him off the court, all he can think to do is yell about the defense, and to keep your eyes open. Tsukishima watches his team as little by little the stress of competing at National level tears them down. He wonders if Hinata is watching from the stands and if he is does he feel the same as him right now? Who is he kidding? He knows he is. Tsukishima holds back tears as the final point against Karasuno, breaks through their defenses, and that's it. That's the end of their Nationals journey and defeat is evident in the way they walk but they continue to hold themselves. 

You would think as vicious as crows can be compared to seagulls, the crow would have been able to win but they were just babies. They weren't ready for a full on fight against the seagulls who have long fought against bigger predators and grueling winds of nature. They were just babies not ready for the reality that if you're going to survive you can't underestimate anything. 

Tsukishima replays the match in his mind at night, in a futon where the rest of his mentally and physically exhausted teammates lay next to him, and he can still feel the aftermath of his muscle cramp. He isn't in pain but his muscles feel as though they need a good stretching. So he gets up quietly, he leaves the room in his silence, and he continues to think about the last few days. How he could have changed things. How he could have worked all this time. How he should have been kinder to Hinata and everyone else. He has so many regrets about what he's been doing the last year. If only he could have gotten hooked sooner to volleyball and foregone all his past trauma sooner rather than later. He walks until he hears the harsh coughing that comes from outside the hotel and all he can think of doing is yell out his fury to that orange haired idiot. Tell him how much of an idiot he is for getting sick, for not taking care of himself, for losing his light, and if only he were paying enough attention? If only Hinata would have fallen after the match with Kamomadai because maybe he would have been able to hold off longer. He would have been able to hold the fort longer with Hinata but they both fell so fast. They both aren't Kageyama who was built to last. 

He walks outside, he sees Hinata sitting in the front of the hotel, and he's all bundled in oversized sweaters, scarves, and heavy socks which he thinks Kageyama made Hinata wear. Tsukishima has always found Hinata beautiful when he was quiet, it should have felt creepy watching Hinata absorb the light of the moon, and the wistful look on his face. His cheeks were still a bit red from his fever and his hair washed and dried made it look fluffier. Tsukishima wanted to place his hand in his hair, he remembers the few times he's done it before, and it's so soft. He hears the cough again and he drops his daydreams to clear his throat. "Shrimp, you should be resting." His tone is very disappointing. Hinata tilts his head back looking towards him, unshed tears in his eyes, and he only gives a small nod. "I'm sorry." It's a soft apology and Tsukishima only walks to sit next to him. He's cold, he's undeniably shivering, and he wished he would have worn warmer clothes to sleep but he sits next to Hinata anyways. "If you apologize then I'm forced to apologize for not being able to hold the fort." Tsukishima hopes Hinata understands and he rubs his hands to keep his hands warm. He hates winter, he hates feeling cold, and he hates how his fingers lose their touch. "I won't then." Hinata says and he continues to look up at the sky. 

Tsukishima shivers and he tries not to look at Hinata, they've never had this kind of silence before, and he stretches his legs out because that was his original goal. Hinata notices and he unwraps the scarf Kageyama forced him to wear even though he told him he wasn't going out just staying in the room which turned out to be a lie but Kageyama doesn't have to know. Leave it to Kageyama to be rough and tough on the court as a rival while as a friend he frets around Hinata like a mother getting their kid ready for a snow day. He was scolded and worried about by Kageyama which is a change for once and he decides not to mention anything about it. He was forced by Kageyama to put on so many layers of clothes even though he told him he didn't need them. Hinata lifts himself up, he wraps the scarf around Tsukishima who grumbles about not needing it which is a lie as Hinata can see the way he shivers, and Hinata takes his hand in his blowing hot air into it. 

There's so many things to say about spreading germs, how he will get sick from his unneeded hand holding, and the warm breath of air but Tsukishima can't help and find this endearing. Maybe he's just touch starved when Hinata's hands encase his, they're so much smaller than his, and he's turning to mush from the tenderness in which they're held. He doesn't realize he has tears in his eyes and it's the first time he feels vulnerable. He hides himself in the scarf, he inhales the scent of tangerine, and he lets out a soft sob. 

He wishes he did so much more than brood this year, he wishes he could have stopped more than one spike from Ushiwaka, he wishes he could have been a valuable asset to the team, and worst of all he wishes he didn't lose to Kageyama. He feels a hand rubbing his back in circles, his hands are in the pocket of Hinata's sweater now, and somehow Hinata ends up between his legs. He's sobbing onto the sweater, he feels Hinata's gentle hand rubbing his back soothingly, and the other hand brushing his bangs back. He thinks Hinata is crying with him too but he isn't sure. They stay like that for a bit until Tsukishima is able to calm down and Hinata himself is only left with small sniffles. "Good?" A faint whisper in Tsukishima’s ear and he nods his response to Hinata. He feels as light as a feather after all the crying he's done and he feels the heat of Hinata leave his back. "Let's go inside." The small coughing that Hinata lets out reminds him that he should be scolding him for being so reckless but he feels as though Hinata has had enough for the day.

They walk back inside as quiet as a mouse, Tsukishima makes sure to escort Hinata to his room, he softly pats Hinata on the head like he wanted, his hand strokes his hair one time, and he lets go. He heads back to the team's room. He settles carefully in the futon, making sure he makes no noise, and covers up under the covers. He lays there and absentmindedly plays with the scarf around his neck enjoying the scent of tangerine that wafts into his nose. He feels himself drift to the scent and the warmth he still feels in his hands. He wants to feel the fire again in his arms.

The scathing looks he receives from Kageyama and the curious look from Yamaguchi don't go unnoticed by him the next day. He just chooses to ignore them as he folds the scarf into fours thinking about how he'll return it to Hinata later. 

Returning the scarf proved to be even more difficult than Tsukishima had hoped for. The next two weeks after Nationals was hard to get Hinata alone. Everytime he had the chance Kageyama seemed to just wisp Hinata away and if it weren't for the fact that he is trying to be nicer to his teammates he would have riled the king up. He lets out a growl under his breath, Yamaguchi looks over to him curiously, and then at where Tsukishima is looking at. "What did they do now Tsuki?" Yamaguchi's amused tone only serves to irritate him more. "Shut up Yamaguchi." Tsukishima says as he watches Kageyama yell at Hinata. He's been oddly harsher on Hinata at practice than before and typically Hinata is pretty tough but he guesses today is a rough day for Hinata because he can see his eyes watering and Kageyama's words hammer through Hinata's heart. Yamaguchi looks between Tsukishima and the duo and he tilts his head; the gears in his head are turning. Usually, Tsukishima wouldn't bat an eye at the King's treatment of Hinata, but today is different. Maybe it's the collected frustration that he hasn't had the chance to be alone with Hinata since that night or maybe the words the King says dig into him as well. 

He makes his way over to the duo, he places his elbow over Hinata's head, and speaks in his bored tone of voice. "King, don't you think he gets it by now? It's almost as if you only like to hear your own voice sometimes." He leans into Hinata, he's reminded of how soft his hair is, and he wants to use his hand to twirl some of the ginger hair in his fingers. "Shut up asshole. I wasn't talking to you and get off of Hinata." Kageyama scowls, Hinata looks between the two nervously, and Tsukishima is amused. "The shrimp doesn't seem too bothered by me. Are you bothered shrimpy?" Tsukishima places most of his weight on Hinata who squawks. The team watches the trio, Ennoshitta is ready to intervene if the two get into a fight, and Yamaguchi is entertained. "Can't we just keep practicing?" Hinata feels the weight of Tsukishima on him and grows incredibly uncomfortable. "Alright shrimp, let's practice blocking." Tsukishima only just pulls Hinata by his collar to his side of the court and the team sighs in relief. 

Yamaguchi walks over to the pouting Kageyama and offers to practice spiking with him even though it isn't his specialty. He giggles when Kageyama has a small sparkle in his eyes, they hardly partner up so it'll be an experience for the two of them, and he's hoping for his own special toss. Yamaguchi still has his thoughts on Tsukishima and Hinata but he'll talk to him later about it. 

After practice, Tsukishima can feel his wrist strain, and he rubs at the joints every time he gets a chance for some sort of relief. He thinks he took blocking practice too seriously today but it was worth it to see Hinata jump around and slide around practicing his receives. Coach Ukai has set them a new practice drill that helps with with their defense considering Hinata's receives have gotten better admittedly since the beginning of the year Tsukishima doesn't realize his mind has been running a mile a minute when he's the last one left at least he thinks he is when he hears ruffling behind him and a small huff. "Great. Now I'm going to get chewed out by Bakayama again." Hinata says in a small whisper. Tsukishima looks back at Hinata and speaks "and when doesn't he ever not chew you out shrimp?" The sarcasm in his voice clear and Hinata sighs again. "He yells at me all the time. He's been weird lately, one minute he's a soft dork, and the next he's all Hinata-boke boke. I just can't seem to find my scarf." Tsukishima chuckles to himself, rubbing at his wrist again, and he thinks this is his chance. 

Tsukishima hisses a bit as he looks through his bag and he can't help but say to himself "Seriously?" The scarf isn't in his bag. How could that even… Yamaguchi. His face deadpans, of course his best friend would be the one to take Hinata's scarf at the critical moment he was going to return it, and Hinata only just pops his head next to him. "Are you okay Tsukishima?" Hinata asks looking up at him with those dewy eyes and cute cheeks. "It's nothing." Tsukishima says under his breath obviously frustrated at the fact that the scarf he wanted to return isn't in his bag and his wrists are killing him. "Are you sure? I noticed that you've been rubbing at your wrist ever since that last drill." Hinata says, looking at Tsukishima's wrist, and he fiddles with his gloves. "It's fine." He says irritated. He isn't angry at Hinata for his concern, he's irked about the scarf, and his painful wrists. "Um I can give you a massage in exchange for your scarf?" Hinata asks sheepishly and yet Tsukishima is stubborn because he doesn't want to lose his own scarf. "No. It's cold out there and I don't exactly trust your skills when it comes to being a proper masseuse." Hinata pouts and gives the best puppy eyes. "Pleaseeeee Tsukishima! Kageyama will yell at me! Trust me. I'm really good at massages! My mom can vouch for me!" He yells so loud that Tsukishima cringes and Hinata clutches his sweater with the begging eyes. Tsukishima finally agrees, annoyed already. 

Hinata smiles, he gets Tsukishima to sit on one of the desks in the locker room, he sits in front of him, and he reaches for some lotion. He takes Tsuki's gloves off and he covers his own hands and Tsukishima with lotion. He takes his hand, he starts with small gentle strokes on Tsukishima's left hand, and he watches Tsukishima reactions making sure he doesn't feel any sort of pain. Tsukishima forgets just how stunning Hinata is when he's quiet.

Tsukishima tries to hold in the gasp from his mouth, he looks intently at how Hinata's small hand takes his big ones, and he's mesmerized by how those thumbs can gently work the palm of his hand all the way to his wrist. He bites his lip when Hinata slowly starts rubbing down his thumb using his tiny fingers to knead around the joints in his thumb then Hinata moves onto the rest of his fingers at a leisure pace that has Tsukishima holding in his breath. Hinata rolls his thumb at the back of Tsukishima's hand, carefully taking it with his small hands, and he wonders how those hands would feel around somewhere else. He licks his lips, his heart beats too fast, and his pulse increases. Hinata strokes down to the back of his wrist and when he finally applies pressure to the area; Tsukishima gives a sigh of relief. Hinata cradles again the palm of his hand and places little circles into it. Tsukishima's other hand presses onto his knee to keep him from spreading his leg to show his growing arousal. Hinata took his time with his hand and finally he stretched Tsukishima's fingers fully. 

Tsukishima's heart is going too fast for his own good and his brain is telling him to abort before Hinata can grab his other. He was too late to stop Hinata as he started working on his other hand with the same pace he worked the first hand. Tsukishima finally lets out a pleasured groan while spreading his legs showing his obvious erection when Hinata takes his fingers in his hand. Hinata blushes, stopping his massage, and Tsukishima is mortified. He notices the way Hinata's eyes go up and down and he thinks that Hinata is disgusted by him. The few minutes staring at each other with Tsukishima ear tips as flushed as Hinata's cheeks that it feels like eternity before Tsukishima takes his hand away as if he's touched a burning kettle, he swiftly grabs his things, and runs away from Hinata heavily embarrassed by the noise he made. He knows Hinata can catch up to him if he wants to but he hopes Hinata understands that he needs to be alone. 

That night Tsukishima thought of small hands around his cock and as much as he tried to stroke his erection to completion; it was as if he couldn't cum. No matter how close he got, the results ended with him, pleading to himself that he needed to cum, and his eyes were filled with tears. He had to bite his hand to keep from groaning loudly as he thrust his cock into his fist desperate for some sort of pleasurable relief but alas his erection did not flag. His tears were sliding down his face as he gave his hand a break and pulled his boxers back up. He places both of his hands on his stomach, trying his best to calm racing thoughts, and it's obvious to him that he wants Hinata or does he want Hinata's small hands. That's just it. All he wants is Hinata's hands around his cock, he doesn't like Hinata, he doesn't want to date a loud, annoying-ass shrimp, and he sure as heck doesn't want to cuddle him for warmth. Nope. Not at all. 

The next few weeks were spent mostly avoiding Hinata which was difficult since their group had grown accustomed to having their study groups together at the cafe near the school or spending it at one of their houses; during their study session he wouldn't make eye contact with Hinata. They all agreed that doing study dates at Hinata's was a no-go, climbing up the mountain, and down was deemed too dangerous so why is Tsukishima walking with Hinata. Maybe it's because Yamaguchi and Kageyama ditched to do god knows what, Yachi had to do something for her mother, and well before Tsukishima knew all of the above he agreed to study with Hinata at his house with the group as a sleepover. Tsukishima gets the feeling that Yamaguchi set him up. Of course they haven't spoken at all about the incident and Tsukishima has spent the last few weeks with too much tension that even Yamaguchi had to avoid him because dealing with an irritated about everything in the world Tsukishima isn't easy. Yamaguchi knows his best friend well enough when to ask and when not to ask. It's clear to him whatever it is that ails his best friend has to do with Hinata. Even during practice the second and third years have noted to Tsukishima to take it easy and in which he returns the gesture with an irritated scowl as he continues his blocking practice with even more vigor than before. 

The third years have figured it out as pent up sexual frustration, the second years think that Hinata must have pissed Tsukishima off, and the first years just think that Tsukishima is in one of his moods so they leave him alone. 

Hinata can't stop thinking about when he held Tsukishima's hands the night at Nationals for the first time to give them a bit of heat to keep Tsuki from trembling from the cold all he could think of was how amazing these hands are at blocking and how huge his hands are compared to his own. He marveled at how such large hands can feel so cold and when Tsukishima broke down for the same reason as him he felt his own tears trail down. He rubbed the expanse of his back, feeling just how amazing Tsukishima is with the forming muscles he uses to spike those really high tosses, and he finds that as soft looking Tsuki's hair is from far away, it's actually coarse around his finger. He continues to brush Tsukishima’s dirty blonde hair through his finger, he thinks that if Tsukishima uses his own shampoo and conditioner then it would be as soft as his, and when that happens would he be allowed to touch such fine hair. Wouldn't it just feel great? And what if Tsukishima starts smelling like oranges? That would be really cute. Hinata feels Tsukishima stop crying in his sweater and they both agree to go inside quietly. When Tsukishima patted his head before he left, he just wanted to purr, and he suddenly felt a rush of fondness of finally being able to be better friends with Tsukishima. 

Then two weeks after Nationals happened, Hinata had been watching Tsukishima like a hawk, and how Tsukishima didn't notice was beyond him. He wouldn't outright stare at Tsukishima out in the open, of course, he wasn't that much of an idiot, and it was only in the locker room or during blocking practice. Sometimes he catches Tsukishima behind him and he would smile then get swept away by Kageyama. Sure, Tsukishima was still himself that much was to be expected, Hinata didn't expect an overnight change from him, and yet he still saw how hard Tsukishima tried to be nice which didn't look so easy. Hinata found himself smiling a lot at practice whenever he would watch Tsukishima give encouragement to Tanaka who was currently blocked by him. Hinata bites at the tip of his water bottle, it's his way of thinking hard, he always gets frustrated at himself when he looks at his bottle after he bites it, and he really can't help but think of how handsome Tsukishima really is. Well he's always found Tsukishima irritatingly handsome but now he is delightfully handsome maybe it's the way that he holds himself and the way that he can still be snarky while trying to be nice. Well actually Tsukishima has always been nice at least in his opinion, just not to him or Kageyama, he's seen it in the way that he listens to Yamaguchi, and the way he tries to lift up Yachi's spirit with subtle jokes that she could understand. He tries and that's what matters to Hinata and he could tell how uncomfortable Tsukishima is when he tries to be kind, almost uncharacteristically shy as if he'll mess up so maybe it's another thing he finds cute about Tsukishima. It isn't until a volleyball hits him in the head that he chokes on his water that he leaves his daydream. 

Kageyama has been nothing but clingy and overbearing and typically Hinata is good with people like that but it's gotten to a point where Kageyama is seeming more harsh on him and not letting him live down his mistakes. He does understand that Kageyama is scared, maybe some sort of trauma that he suffers, and just Hinata tries to pacify him as best as possible but it doesn't give Kageyama a reason to be rude to him. Maybe his eyes water a bit from the choking and that's where he feels a weight on his head. He hopes he doesn't blush when he looks between Kageyama and Tsukishima who came to his rescue. He feels Tsukishima lean farther into him, he embarrassingly squawks, and he hopes he doesn't get teased for that. "Can't we just keep practicing?" Hinata asks, feeling the full weight of Tsukishima on him, and not being able to carry him. "Alright shrimp, let's practice blocking." He feels himself to be taken away from Kageyama by his collar and yet all he can think of is 'Wow. Tsuki is really a nice person.' 

Then the locker room happened, Hinata was intrigued by Tsukishima, he noticed the way he would try to relieve the tension in his wrists, and an idea popped in his head. A massage would help Tsukishima and maybe Hinata wanted to feel his hands in his to see the difference again. Though as expected he knew Tsuki would be stubborn but he knew his puppy eyes would do the job. 

He sets them both up and he takes Tsukishima's rough hands. He licks his lip like he always does when he concentrates, spreading the lotion he found in Tanaka locker, he thinks it's lube but Tsuki doesn't need to know that, and he hears a soft gasp come from Tsukishima. There's a small level of self-control that Hinata has, he wants to see the look on Tsukishima's face, he wants to see Tsukishima unravel with his hands, and he takes a gulp. He does it on purpose, the way he unhurriedly takes his time with each of his fingers, and he licks his lips again to keep himself from thinking naughty things but how can he not when Tsukishima is so much prettier from up close. When Tsukishima's fascinatingly large hands that are used for blocking, spiking, and his new skill serving are in his tinier hands; he can't help but feel his heart beat so quickly. He wonders how these hands would feel cupping his cheeks or how they would intertwine with his own or how they would feel across his buns. He's starting to think impure thoughts which shushes them when he finally finishes with one hand and he takes the other not noticing the way Tsukishima stiffened up. He didn't realize until it was too late as he was wrapping his hand on one of Tsuki's fingers and he heard it clear as day. He stops all movement, he blushes, looks at Tsukishima flushed mortified face then his crotch then up at his face, and he wants to hear that again. That's when Tsukishima runs away from him and he covers his own face with his hands completely red as a tomato because that was sexy as all hell and he doesn't know how he can face Tsukishima again without hiding his own clear arousal. 

That night all he could think about was having Tsukishima hands all over his body and how his fingers would feel inside him. It was a quick and unsatisfied orgasm as he didn't want his mom or his sister who are very well known for intruding without knocking first into his room to come in and see him with his hand stroking his cock like a porn star. He's never been caught before since surprisingly he's actually a very quiet person in the bedroom compared to his outside persona. When he cums it's just the sound of his slick cock, his thumb on the tip of it to keep the cum from making too much of a mess on himself, and a silent gasp. When he comes down from the discontented orgasm, he wonders what the hell is he going to do? Because he wants so much more but he knows Tsukishima and he knows Tsukishima was only heated by the massage not by him. He knows that for Tsukishima to ever like him for him he has to change who he is but he can't. He can't change to be like someone like Yachi or Yamaguchi who are calm and sweet and quiet and that hurts so much but it doesn't mean he isn't determined. Now that he's gotten the taste of what Tsukishima looks like when he's determined, when he's hardworking and studious, when he's soft-hearted, when he is awkwardly kind, and lastly when he's aroused. He wants more, he's hungry for Tsukishima, and just maybe he wants to eat him like he does volleyball. 

The last few weeks for Hinata have been tough, he found himself entranced by Tsukishima ever since the locker room incident, and he felt a change in the air between them. He figures out on his own that Tsukishima is avoiding him when he finds himself looking for him in school or trying to make any sort of eye-contact with him during study group. It's very obvious to everyone though they all think it was his fault that Tsukishima is all winded up. The third years won't give him any advice on it, for some reason they had pink cheeks which didn't help Hinata much, and the second years well they told him to apologize for whatever he did. In a way, he does feel guilty for putting Tsukishima in that embarrassing situation, and it does weigh on him. He knows Kageyama is no help and Yachi as much as she tries to help but she doesn't know Tsukishima well enough so he goes to Yamaguchi.

He visits Yamaguchi's class before he heads to Tsukishima’s classroom, typically they all eat lunch together, but it's not everyday considering everyone has their own agenda during lunch that includes teachers asking for help or classmates wanting something from one of them or Hinata and Kageyama wanting to practice during lunch which the other three decline. This day though was different Kageyama had to help with cleaning up the science lab since apparently he mixed the wrong chemicals, Yachi was stuck doing errands for her teacher, and Yamaguchi was supposed to meet with Tsukishima but gets held up by Hinata who is currently fiddling with his hands. "Is there something you need Hinata?" Yamaguchi asks, somehow this oddly looks familiar but he can't put his finger on it, and he gets a response "Uh yes. Can we talk somewhere private?" Yamaguchi has never seen Hinata so shy before maybe towards Kiyoko but to him this is weird. "Oh uh sure? Let me just tell Tsuki." 

Hinata shakes his head no and Yamaguchi knows he's seen this before so maybe it starts to get clearer in his head when Hinata takes him to a spot that is common for love confessions. 'Oh my god. Is Hinata going to confess to him! Is that why he took him all the way here!? He was pretty sure Hinata liked Tsukishima by the way he's been looking at him and the way Tsuki has been acting!' Yamaguchi panics in his mind and when he looks at Hinata. He automatically starts to think of ways of rejecting him when Hinata yells out "Can you tell me what Tsukishima likes!" All of his train of thoughts go out the window and he thinks maybe the girls in his class have buttered up Hinata into getting him into asking him all the things that Tsukishima likes. He wouldn't be surprised, girls are pretty crafty, and Tsukishima has so many admirers that they would use Hinata to get information. "Look Hinata, if the girls put you up to this then I'm not going to say anything. They already bother Tsuki enough with how overbearing and loud they get so you're going to have to-" Hinata only interrupts him with another yell and his cheeks red. "I'm the one who likes him." The blush on Hinata’s cheek shows no lie and Yamaguchi is relieved because for a second he thought he was reading everything wrong and he smiles at Hinata but before he lets out all of his juicy secrets that correspond to Tsukishima he decides to test Hinata. 

"What do you like about him?" Yamaguchi asks, he's actually really curious about what Hinata likes about Tsukishima, and he really wants to know that it isn't only Tsukishima's looks that has Hinata crushing on his best friend.   
Hinata’s cheeks are rosy as he tries his best to word his feelings, without using non-Japanese words, and fiddles his fingers. "He's kind and gentle. He makes my heart go you know, all fast, and stuff. He makes me happy even when he makes fun of me and I like that look on his face when he stops a really hard spike. He's especially nice to you and Yachi. I know a lot of people say he's mean but he really isn’t. He tries you know to be nice and I just like everything about him. I just want him to get to like me too for me but he keeps avoiding me after the locker incident." Yamaguchi just smiles but is intrigued by Hinata's words "um locker incident?" Hinata completely combust, his face is too honest, and Yamaguchi thinks it must be something too impure for him to hear. "You know what nevermind. You don't have to say anything." Hinata nods. "Alright where should I start?" Yamaguchi asks and the way Hinata sparkles makes him smile too.   
"So I know Tsukishima likes sweets because whenever we go to the cafe all he ever looks at is the bakery section. He kinda licks his lips too before he forces himself to get a sandwich and when Kageyama gets a milkshake instead of his typical hot milk; he kind of gulps like he wants a sip. Remember when I gave him some of my pudding because it was too sweet. He gulped it down like it was the best thing in the world. Oh does that mean he likes sweet curry? I can make him sweet curry even though I like spicy food." Hinata starts to ramble and Yamaguchi isn't sure what exactly Hinata wants. He should be creeped out about all the new things he's learning about his best friend from Hinata's observation but then again he's seen how Hinata is with volleyball and he feels Hinata would be a great influence on Tsukishima if they do end up together.   
Yamaguchi only inputs certain things about Tsukishima, he does keep a few of his secrets to himself because Hinata has to earn Tsuki trust for those to be revealed. The lunch bell rings before the two of them can finish talking and Yamaguchi wonders if everything will go well for them or if he's making the right decision. Either way he formulates a plan for Friday, for Hinata and Tsukishima to be alone because he knows his best friend well enough that he will keep avoiding Hinata after whatever the incident is, and the team will appreciate his effort. 

Tsukishima holds his overnight bag closer to himself, he shivers not accustomed to the mountain winds like Hinata is, and he wonders why Hinata subjects himself to going up and down the mountain. Tsukishima knows why obviously because of Hinata's obsession with the Little Giant and Karasuno at the beginning of the year but he wonders doesn't he ever gets tired of making his way up and down with his bike. Normal people would just take the bus. His muscles ache even more with the walking, is it too late to ask if they can go on the bus? Hinata looks back at him with a shy smile and Tsukishima knows that look. It's one that'll lead to him being embarrassed. "Tsukishima I think we'll go faster if you ride on the back of my bike." He says and Tsuki wants to say no but his legs are saying in a snarky tone of voice that he would rather cramp up right now than continue walking. He nods and they both set up on Hinata's bike. He holds onto the back rail of Hinata's bike instead of Hinata's waist but his tune starts to change as he feels how bumpy the roads are and how cold the ride is so he embraces Hinata from behind hiding his face into his back. He wonders if Hinata is as red as he is right then and there as Hinata almost brakes in surprise. Once the route evens out, he relaxes a bit, he doesn't let go of the warmth he has around his arm, and he feels himself lulling to sleep until they come to an abrupt stop in front of Hinata's house. It's just like he remembers it, warm and homey, and medium sized that's perfect for someone like Hinata. The first time all the boys came over to Hinata's house, Tsukishima and Kageyama both bumped their heads at the door, which led to both Hinata and Yamaguchi laughing their asses off, and then getting yelled at by the tall duo.

"Pardon the intrusion." Tsukishima says carefully entering the house so as to not bump his head. "It's alright. It's only us today." Hinata answers as he takes off his coat, scarves because Kageyama intended to choke him today, and his shoes. Tsukishima does the same but now he has a nervous tick in him. Why would they leave them alone? Together? His hands naturally sweat in his nervous state. What are they going to do together? Are they going to talk about that? Oh Kami-sama. He really doesn't want to talk about that with Hinata. What the heck is he supposed to say? 'Yeah I find you pretty and I want your hands around my penis but I don't want to date you.' Hinata looks back at Tsukishima for him to follow sensing his tentative nature. "I'm going to make us dinner. I know you like sweet curry. I also got a few slices of strawberry cake in the fridge from the cafe. I wanted to make it from scratch for you but time got away from me after practice with Kageyama. I asked Yamaguchi what you liked." Hinata says to break the ice between them. Tsukishima shakes his head in understanding and follows Hinata making sure not to bump into him. Tsukishima sets up at the dining table while Hinata starts on dinners.

Tsukishima surveys the living room once he sets up the whole entire studying area and he never really noticed the pictures on the wall. He never paid enough attention to Hinata's home the first time, obviously since he wasn't in a happy state of mind of having to teach two idiots, and his best friend laughing at the bump on his head. Looking at the pictures, all he sees are pictures of Hinata's little sister who is a copy of his brother, and Hinata's mother who doesn't share the ginger hair. They all look so happy in the picture, radiant almost, and he feels like if he were in a picture like that he would only just lower the quality of the photo. He takes one look at one particular picture with an older looking Hinata and he can tell it's his dad yet the picture for him is odd. It doesn't dazzle him just as much as the others do. Tsukishima has only ever met Natsu, the youngest Hinata, and she was quite the sweetheart from what he remembers the first time. She was seemingly afraid of Kageyama and him but not of Yamaguchi whom she spent sitting on his lap coloring on most of his notebooks. When it was bedtime, he does remember Hinata picking her up off of Yamaguchi, and humming a lullaby that even had him and Kageyama drooping. He looks at Hinata's dad and how Hinata gets most of his looks from him, maybe he doesn't share the same personality since he looks more serious in it. "Tsuki dinner is ready." Hinata walks with two bowls in hand and utensils for the both of them. He realizes the picture he's holding and the smile he holds turns fake. "That's my dad." Hinata says as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. "You and your sister look so much like him and also don't call me Tsuki." Tsukishima says setting the picture down, when he looks at Hinata his face is blank, and it's only but a mere whisper as he walks into the kitchen. "Unfortunately we do." He hears Hinata talking to himself, not much he could really understand, and the sound of the fridge door opening. Tsukishima sits back at the table feeling as though he hit a sour topic and he looks at the curry. 'Who knew the shrimp could actually cook. This looks good but I won't admit that out loud.' 

Hinata comes back with a few different Ramunes in hand and gives Tsukishima an option to choose. He grabs a strawberry and they both sit at the table. Once Hinata starts eating Tsukishima follows behind him. They eat in a comfortable silence that he thought Hinata wouldn't be capable of though the way he takes a bite out of his food, to Hinata the curry is too sweet for his taste, and fidgets in his seat look as though he can't be in total silence. "Do you like it? I made it for you." His cheeks are pink and a small smile that says he tried really hard for him. Tsukishima bites his cheek from smiling, the curry is actually really damn good, and just the way he likes it. Wait. Did he say he made it for him? Just what is this situation? What is Hinata trying to do? Is this how he is going to ease into that awkward situation in the locker room? Tsukishima's face shows a bit of panic, Hinata misinterprets it, and the genuine smile on his face disappears replacing it with one that is fake. "It's okay. If you didn't like it, Tsuki. I can make you something else. I'm sorry I made you something that wasn't good." Hinata quickly gets up and Tsukishima only just stops him from grabbing his plate. "NO. Uh um it's good. It's great. Better than my moms." Tsukishima blurts out and takes another bite of his curry, almost choking from the bite he took. Hinata gives him the ramune which he takes a gulp to let the curry go down. It's obvious they're both a flustered mess as they go back to eating in silence except now it went from comfortable to small tension. It's as if the water in the kettle is starting to simmer and it's getting close to a peak. 

Hinata is blushing from cheek to his ear tips and he finishes his food quickly just so that he can fiddle with his fingers. He's content with himself as he recalls what Tsukishima just said 'Better than my moms' and that's a really high honor. Hinata had been told that he's a good cook by his classmates, Kageyama, and his sister but getting Tsuki to tell him that his cooking is better than his mom hits differently. He really blooms an aura of happiness and his admiration for Tsuki increases. 

Tsukishima on the other hand eats the curry like it's the best thing in the world but in his mind he's waiting for Hinata to bring up the locker room. If Hinata doesn't bring it up, does that mean he has to forget it too? Yeah, forgetting would have worked out for him but his body is saying 'I'm not going to let you release until you have Hinata's hands on your cock,' and no matter the porn he watches his body says 'nope.' He honestly shouldn't be thinking impurely when he has Hinata in front of him literally fiddling with his hands in front of him. Those small hands wrapped around his hand, stroking his arms, making its way down, and Tsukishima puts a stop to those lewd thoughts before they even get to studying. He finishes his food and he doesn't dare get up yet trying to get his erection away. 

Hinata smiles at him and Tsukishima forgets sometimes how annoyingly gorgeous Hinata really is. Tsukishima only thinks those thoughts about Hinata when he is quiet. 

Hinata brings out the strawberry shortcake that he bought from the café that Tsukishima likes. He gives a slice to Tsuki and smiles when Tsukishima licks his lips in anticipation to eat the dessert in front of him. "Sorry it's pre-bought. I wanted to make one from scratch but I didn't have the time to pick up the ingredients and things like that. Yamaguchi told me though that you liked strawberries the most so I picked this one for you." Tsukishima this time is the one who blushes, he doesn't understand why Hinata is being so nice to him. Hinata has always been kind to him even though he's been so cruel to him, and he wonders if Hinata has any ulterior motives. No, that isn't like Hinata, and Hinata is too much of an idiot for this. "Thank you." Tsukishima says as he takes the first bite, trying his best not to groan from how perfectly soft and sweet it is, and he takes a look at Hinata who is grinning at him. He really does want to know why Hinata is being this nice, does he pity him over the locker incident? They finish their cake without any incident and they start to study. 

It took about three hours of studying before Tsukishima felt himself yawn, the whole entire night was nothing but tension for him. He had to watch Hinata licking his fingers after spilling some of the cake's whipped cream and Hinata absentmindedly fiddling with his fingers when he can't figure something out. He had to watch Hinata fidget in his chair and sometimes he would catch Hinata's eyes lingering at his hands when he would explain a problem. He feels the kettle boiling already and he wonders when it's going to pop. Who will make it pop first Hinata or him? 

They start to pack up the books to keep the dining table organized and Hinata grabs a futon. Tsukishima notices that even though Hinata is a social butterfly who needs to talk every minute of his life and yet here he is in a comfortable silence with him. He thinks Hinata is doing it for him and he's grateful for it but he prefers talkative Hinata over whatever this is so he attempts conversation. "Where's your sister?" Tsukishima asks, slightly curious. "Oh she's with my mom visiting my auntie." Hinata says. "You didn't go with her?" Tsukishima follows Hinata and avoids bumping his head. "My auntie doesn't like me very much." Hinata says bluntly and Tsukishima scoffs as if he's heard the most ridiculous thing. "Everybody likes you shrimp." Hinata smiles back at him. "She's the only one who doesn't but thank you Tsukishima for that." Hinata leads them to his room and there's an obvious tick in him. Tsukishima has a nervous sweat coating his hand, he's going into Hinata's room right now, and he looks at Hinata. How did they end up in this situation? When does he bring up the locker room? 

"You can take the bed. It'll be better than the floor." Hinata sets up the futon for himself and he doesn't know what else to say. "Oh okay. Thanks. Can I use the shower?" Hinata nods "uh yeah sorry. Um, feel free to use anything in the bathroom." Tsukishima grabs his overnight bag and he quickly makes his way to the bathroom. 

Hinata lays on the futon, his nerves are tingling all over, and he's too excited to fall asleep. He has his crush here in his room. How is he even going to fall asleep? Do you think Tsukishima will mind if in the middle of the night he sneaks into his bed? 'Ah. No Hinata!' If he does that he'll freak out Tsukishima and he doesn't want that. Should he confess now when he gets into the room or should he do it tomorrow morning? Or should he offer another massage? No wait. He should apologize first for that even though it's normal to get horny when you're relaxed right? If anything if Tsukishima lets him, he wants to massage those legs, and thighs. Tsukishima's hands are impressive but his legs that help him fly so high, Hinata is also fascinated by them, and he wonders how they would feel around his hands. He's happy he got this alone time with Tsukishima, he wanted to ask more about him, yet Yamaguchi told him that Tsuki isn't big on making conversation or loud voices aka describing Hinata so he tried his best to stay quiet which ultimately he sucks at. 

He doesn't like quiet, it reminds him of the days his auntie would lock him in a closet, and he would be alone in the dark waiting with nothing to do. He never told his mother that her sister hated him for looking like his father which is why he avoids going over there as much as possible. 

Tsukishima tries his hardest not to slam his head against the bathroom wall. Just what the hell is he supposed to do! He's alone in Hinata's room, the scent of oranges everywhere, and why hasn't Hinata asked him about what happened! Why are they avoiding it? Just what does he do? You know nothing in life has prepared him for this. Typically he's the one in control, the one who has everything planned out, and is always one step ahead of everyone but now he's losing it. He should have known that when he saw Yamaguchi and Kageyama without an overnight bag that he was being tricked to be alone with Hinata. The team wants him to fix things with Hinata, what they don't know is that Hinata didn't do anything wrong! It's just that he's embarrassed and ever since that day he hasn't been able to release. Just who the hell would he talk to about that obviously not his best friend or his teammates or his brother. Now his body is craving to be with Hinata. To get close to Hinata. To have Hinata's hands all over him and oh great he's aroused and he can't relieve himself. Would Hinata even notice if he tried in the bathroom? 

Tsukishima hits his forehead on the bathroom wall and he washes himself from head to toe avoiding his erection which is desperate to burst but can't. The orange scent from Hinata's shampoo and conditioner makes things worse for him because the desire just increases and he thinks he might jump Hinata if he doesn't calm down enough. He wonders what if he strikes a deal with Hinata. What if they become sort of friends with benefits? Then he would get rid of his frustration and Hinata would get the same thing. Would Hinata even want that kind of thing? Well Hinata is the baby of the team. The cinnamon roll that everyone knows and loves. The innocent one. The cute one. The- his thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door. "Tsuki are you okay in there? You're taking a long time and I need to use the shower." Yeah, he's going to ask Hinata to be his friend with benefits. "I'm fine. I'm getting out now." He rinses off the suds and dries himself. He gets dressed quickly, leaves the bathroom, and heads to Hinata's room. Hinata only just smiles at him, which he feels his heart skip a beat because it seems as though things are getting closer to explode. Hinata only gets up and heads to the bathroom to take his own shower. 

Tsukishima lies on Hinata's bed, he is right, it is comfy, and he takes in the scent of oranges. This is going to be a rough night for him. 

Hinata finally finishes his shower, he was making sure he was all clean down there, just in case things get sexual, and he softly whistles under his breath as he makes his way to his room. "Tsukishima are you asleep?" Hinata asks while entering his room. "I was getting there but you woke me up shrimp." He has his arm over his eyes and his other hand on his stomach. "Oh sorry." Hinata lays on the futon and he looks up at the ceiling. The only sound in the room is the breathing between the both of them and clicking of a clock. It's obvious they're itching for a conversation, Hinata to confess, and Tsukishima to talk about the locker room. 

"Hinata." "Tsukishima." They both speak up and Hinata's the first to say "You go first." Tsukishima looks up at the ceiling because he doesn't want to make eye contact with Hinata, he'll get too shy to say anything, and really the sound of the ticking from the clock doesn't make things any better. "About the locker room." Hinata interjects there and he sits in an apologetic manner. "I'm sorry about that! I made you uncomfortable didn't I? It's my fault." Tsukishima glares at the ceiling, why is Hinata apologizing for that? He was just being nice to him and giving him a massage for his wrist. If they were paying attention to him, they would have noticed that his hands were in pain, and it was Hinata who offered to ease the pain. "Are you apologizing because everyone is telling you to?" Tsukishima's irritation shows in his voice and Hinata looks up to see Tsukishima still not looking at him. "Well… yes but isn't it my fault that I put you in that position." Tsukishima finally turns to him and glares "Stop taking the blame so easily. It isn't your fault. I let you give me a massage and I got like that." Tsukishima blushes a bit and Hinata has light cheeks. "Were you embarrassed Tsukishima? Because if you were I mean you shouldn't be since that's normal. Very normal. Is that why you've been avoiding me?" Hinata is still blushing and so is Tsukishima because how could this conversation get even more awkward. "I. Well. Yes. I was." Tsukishima hides his face in his arm and Hinata grins up at him. "Tsukishima. I would never find you disgusting for that. I mean we are growing boys so those things happen right?" Tsukishima's face is red and 'Damn. When did Hinata get so mature.' Tsukishima licks his lips and nods in agreement. 

"I get boners by accident most of the time. It's normal. It's a normal guy thing to happen." Hinata bashfully admits and Tsukishima feels as though that's a lot of information to take in because what Hinata is explaining he knows it's normal but what is not normal is him wanting Hinata to stroke his cock. "How do you get rid of it in school?" Tsukishima flushed from head to toe in red as he chokes out the question. Hinata red-faced stutters out a small response "Bathroom." Tsukishima tries his best not to imagine what Hinata would look like in a school stall, a hand on his mouth and his other hiding in his boxers. Hinata hides his face in his hands and turns his back to face Tsukishima. They're quiet again for a bit, Hinata fidgets in his futon, and Tsukishima tries to get his erection away because right now this isn't the time. 

"Tsukishima. I have something to confess." Tsukishima only just hums because if he looks at Hinata, he thinks he might do something he'll regret, and he doesn't want that. "The reason I wanted to get you alone was because I wanted to.." Hinata timidly whispers the last part and Tsukishima hears him loud and clear. "You want to be more than friends." Hinata sits up and says "Yes! I want to be more than friends with you. I want to do things with you." Tsukishima finally uncovers his eyes and maybe this is a dream but who cares. He wants to get rid of this week's long frustration. "Like sexual things you mean." Hinata smiles at him and nods. "Yes, stuff like that too, and we can even have a day for ourselves without the group." Hinata says, his heart thumping in his ears, and he gets closer to the bed. "You want to be friends with benefits. This could work out well for us considering you say that you get boners by accident and you can help me. We can help each other." 

Hinata kind of falters a bit and he feels as though he's in a lose-lose situation. If he agrees than Tsukishima will only see him as a sex object and if he disagrees than Tsukishima won't ever consider him as someone worth dating. He thinks Tsukishima misunderstood the more than friend thing? Should he agree? He'll only end up hurt both ways either way. If he agrees, he'll probably lose his virginity to the person he likes, and that's a plus but he'll only get hurt when Tsukishima finally wants to discard him for someone better. Though if he thinks of the positive of agreeing then he might be able to get Tsukishima to fall for him. If he disagrees, then Tsukishima will never try to spend time with him again alone, he'll probably have to watch as someone better comes along to sweep Tsuki away, and Tsukishima wouldn't even bat an eye at him. The positive in disagreeing though is that he still might be able to get him to fall in love with him like a normal person but it is effectively harder. 

Watching the emotions in Hinata's face go from happy to sad is an experience in itself for Tsukishima but when Hinata gives him the small smile he knows that he's hooked. Tsukishima stops Hinata before he leans in to kiss him. "Rule number one, no kissing on the lips. If we are going to do this we need to set this up properly." The disheartened look on Hinata's face has him looking away, for some reason he thinks he's done something terrible, and yet he's too horny to think about what this relationship means for both of them. "Every Friday we do this. Is that alright with you?" Hinata only just nods. "I need words Hinata. Say yes or no." Hinata speaks softly, there's something else in his voice that he can't identify. "Yes." Tsukishima then continues to explain the rules and Hinata listens intently verbally agreeing to them just like Tsukishima asks. After the rules thing, they both sit there unsure of what to do, and Tsukishima isn't brave enough to make the first move so he lets Hinata lead. 

Hinata sneaks his hand into his drawer, he takes out the lube setting it aside on the bed, and then he crawls onto the bed. He's imagined so many times how this would go, how he would do it, but now doing it himself with his heart slightly broken, and it isn’t as exhilarating. Hinata knows that if he does a good job at this though, if he does his best like he does at volleyball, then maybe Tsukishima might fall in love with him. Maybe Tsukishima can love all the pieces of him and not only like him for his looks because for friends with benefits to happen some basis of mutual attraction must be there. Hinata stops thinking for a bit and he knows overthinking just fries his brain so he continues with what he has planned. 

Hinata wants to kiss Tsukishima but that's a big no-no so he starts by softly kissing his cheek then he trails those kisses down onto his adams apple, and he sucks softly there. He hears Tsukishima breath hitch and his large hands grip onto his hip but Hinata forces his hands back down onto the bed. It's obvious Tsukishima is confused by that but forgets it when Hinata moves his kisses to his left shoulder and gives a bite onto his shoulder that has him moaning lowly under his breath. He keeps his hands to his sides and tries to lift up his hips to get any friction between his crotch and Hinata's but he only finds air for some reason Hinata is making this harder on him. He can't help but think it's hot being denied. He feels Hinata's hands trail up his stomach, he suppresses a gasp when his hands linger on his abs, and then they make their way up his chest where his nipples lie. He feels Hinata softly pull at both of them first, trying to get them to harden up, and then he pinches them. "Oh f*ck." Tsukishima groans when his now hardened nipples are rolled around between Hinata's fingers and Hinata takes to kissing up to his ear, biting it in the process; he whimpers from the stimulation. He's never felt like this before and he's feeling overwhelmed by just these small actions. 

Hinata backs off for a bit, sensing a bit of Tsukishima's panic, and takes his hand out of his shirt. He decides on taking Tsukishima's left hand on his own, he grabs a bit of the lube he put to the side, he moves leisurely like he did in the locker room, and he tries to get Tsukishima to relax as he lightly kisses his neck again. He softly bites at his pulse point as he massages Tsukishima's hand when he hears the exhale that comes out of him. He hears Tsukishima groan right by his ear when he circles his thumbs on the back of Tsuki's palm. Hinata changes hands, he slowly feels Tsukishima relax under him, and he kisses his right shoulder. He takes a small bite onto Tsukishima's shoulder as he rounds his thumbs on his palm; he hears another loud groan come from Tsukishima. He sits up to get a clearer view of him, Tsukishima is already losing it, and they haven't gotten to the main event.

Tsukishima sees Hinata toy with the end of his shirt, he looks at Hinata finally, and he gives him a nod to take off his shirt. He lifts up his arms, his crotch accidentally rubs against Hinata's, and he hisses barely hearing the small whimper that comes from Hinata. He tries to do it again to get some sort of relief from Hinata but the shrimp decides to keep his crotch away from him so he's forced to keep trying to hump the air. It's when Hinata's hand slowly from his collarbone to his nipples does he stop trying to hump the air. He bites at his lips when his nipples are pulled and rolled roughly around. He's never felt stimulation from his nipples before but with Hinata's rough and calloused fingers it's a different sensation than his large fingers. "F*ck Hinata." He isn't one for begging but if he had to, he'd probably do it if Hinata doesn't stop just teasing his nipples, and places his hands on his cock. 

Hinata takes off his own shirt to give Tsukishima a view, Tsukishima only just licks his lips and gulps, and he removes his hand from one of Tsuki's nipples. He continues to pinch at Tsukishima's right nipple as his other hand quickly cups Tsukishima erection. The moan that came out of his mouth was something Hinata's never heard from Tsukishima before and he's taking all of this in for his own future use. Hinata only palms Tsukishima over his boxers, the way that Tsuki tries to meet his hand, he can tell he's desperate, and his other hand continues torturing the nipple he has in his hand. He then leans his head down to take the other nipple into his mouth and the reaction is immediate. "Hinata! Sh*t!" Tsukishima moans. The position is awkward for Hinata considering he is short but he makes it work for a bit until he moves to the other nipple wanting to work Tsukishima up. 

It's his hunger for Tsukishima that has him working Tsukishima slowly. He knows this night is different than any other because it's their first time doing this and the chances for Hinata to do this again like this are low. He takes advantage of the fact they're the only ones home. He takes advantage of this night to take things greedily because he knows once this night is over Tsukishima will want things to be quicker. It'll probably be quick handjobs and blowjobs and nothing else so he doesn't want Tsukishima to forget this. 

Tsukishima feels a shock go through him when Hinata bites his nipple and he should feel embarrassed by the noises he's making but he can't help them. He finally feels Hinata wrap his hands around his cock over his boxers but he doesn't move only just grips him. He wants to look down when Hinata bites his other nipple and he lets out a high-pitched moan that he's never let out before. "Hinata. Please." His erection has barely gotten any attention just the small palming and the current grip. His breath hitches when he feels Hinata lay hot kisses down his abs, he thinks 'Finally' despite that Hinata avoids his penis, and lets go of him. He actually whines when he lets go of him. He uses his arms to cover his face, for some reason he feels vulnerable out in the open like this, and there's no movement around him. He finally takes a breath and looks out from where he's hiding. Hinata's hands at his boxer but doing nothing, just waiting for him to give his permission, the look on his face shows 'I'll take good care of you,' and he feels himself relax trusting Hinata with his body. "Please." It's a weak whisper but Hinata takes it as a sign of approval and he doesn't rush taking off his boxers. 

His erection springs out, he shivers a bit from the sudden cold air hitting the tip of his cock, and it's at full mast. To Hinata it's the prettiest and biggest cock he's ever seen, he's seen Kageyama's before, and this doesn't compare, he bites his lips, and he notices that drapes match the curtains. Hinata slides his boxers fully off, he shifts off the bed, and he grabs more lotion. Tsukishima watches Hinata, will Hinata take his own boxers off or will he focus only on him for now? Then he feels Hinata's hands work on the muscles in his leg, he starts with the left leg, and slowly makes his way up. He leaves kisses everywhere he goes, not caring about the taste of lube on his lips and Tsukishima pants not able to keep his eyes off of Hinata. He's gorgeous in between his legs and he wants everything that Hinata could give him. He groaned deep inside his chest as he feels Hinata bite at his thighs, he's about to scold him about leaving marks on his skin when he feels those wet lips make their way to his balls, and his toes curl from the sensation of one of his balls being sucked softly. "Oh god. F*ck. F*ck." He arches his back as all thoughts leave his mind when Hinata drops a bit of lube on the tip of his cock and he continues to take his balls into his mouth. "Yes. Yes. Yes Hinata please." Tsukishima never thought there would be a day where he would beg but right now his mind is lust filled and is focused on cumming. 

Hinata stops sucking on his balls and goes back to the task of massaging Tsukishima's right leg. He repeats the actions with the right, kissing down, and reaching Tsukishima's thighs giving them a bite which has Tsukishima whining above him. He licks the underside of Tsukishima's scrotum loving the sound of the desperate moans above him and kisses all the way to his perineum. "Hinata. Hinata please." Tsukishima is babbling and there's small tears in his eyes. Hinata finally decides to give Tsukishima what he wants and he pours more lube onto his penis. Hinata sits up on his knees, gets himself comfortable between his legs, and maneuvers Tsukishima to wrap around his waist. 

Hinata looks directly at Tsukishima before finally taking his cock in hand. He rubs the lube all over Tsukishima's huge cock and his thumb rubs at the slit. "Oh god. Oh god. F*ck. Oh f*ck." Hinata has never seen Tsukishima this loud or in bliss before and he reaches between his own legs to finally rub at his own erection. 

Tsukishima holds onto the sheets of the bed, he tightens around Hinata's waist, and he keens when he feels Hinata dig his thumb into the slit of cock. He hears an almost unheard gasp from Hinata and his eyes open to see Hinata palming his own cock at the same pace as he pumps his cock. "So f*cking hot. Faster. Faster." Tsukishima delirious and drooling as he starts to feel Hinata pick up the pace. He knows the tell-tale signs of an oncoming orgasm and Hinata's hand wraps well around his cock. His back arched off the bed and his thighs tighten around Hinata as he yells out to go faster and harder. He can feel it. He's getting there but he needs something else for him to burst, to finally empty out all of his cum onto Hinata’s small hands like he's been craving for weeks, and he's crying because oh god he's so close. "Please. Please. Oh Kami-sama. I'm close. Hinata!" Tsukishima just needs one more push just to go over, for his mind to finally go blank, and Hinata senses it. 

Hinata is in awe of Tsukishima, the begging, and how loud he is just makes him do something that might either make or break it. So Hinata leans up, quickens the pace on his hand, and bites one of Tsukishima's nipples. 

Tsukishima doesn't know what it was that had his eyes rolling to the back of his head letting out a scream "I'm cumming." He finally ejaculates into Hinata's hand. He knows he blacks out for a while as his lust is finally sated by such an intense orgasm. His body is boneless and his mind thoughtless as he comes down from the high. His eyes won't open and he doesn't even try just letting himself fall asleep. A single thought in mind 'This needs to happen again.' 

Hinata orgasm right after with quick strokes over his own cock and a small groan that he knows Tsukishima didn't hear. Once his panting subsides and he no longer feels like jelly. He sets himself on helping the unconscious Tsukishima get cleaned up and in boxers. It wasn't an easy task with how heavy Tsuki is and the fact that he's sleeping soundly without a care in the world yet he got it done. Hinata wanted so bad to cuddle with Tsukishima but he remembers Tsuki saying no cuddles after sex so he just tucks Tsuki in with a blanket and lovingly kisses his forehead. In a moment of weakness for Hinata, he actually softly whispers in Tsuki's ear, "I love you Tsukishima." Whether Tsukishima hears it in his dreams or not he won't know till tomorrow. 

Hinata lays on his futon and for some reason after all he's done. There are tears rolling down his face and it's because once tomorrow comes and the following Friday comes it won't be something as beautiful as he saw today. He curls in on himself on the futon and he cries due to the fact that Tsukishima doesn't like him. Even then, he won't give up, he'll find a way to get Tsukishima to like him for him because he isn't a quitter. Just you see.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter 2 - Latch by Disclosure feat Sam Smith.


End file.
